


A Boat Aboard The Sea of Memory

by eurosthewanderer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anzat!James T. Kirk, F/M, M/M, New Vulcan, Other telepathic species, This is literally one of the weirdest things I have ever written so here we go..., Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurosthewanderer/pseuds/eurosthewanderer
Summary: Jim slammed the cup down on the coffee table and slapped his palms over his face pretending to cough as his smulket tried to escape his cheek pouches.“Captain?’ Spock asked while he stepped forward to hover over Jim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smulket-Anzati word for the two tentacles they have in their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petakov-ashaya- darling beloved  
> Kenia-Anzat laws of hospitality

      The Enterprise had docked in orbit around New Vulcan at 0654 hours. Jim was just finishing his breakfast and wasn’t willing to show his face on the bridge quite. But apparently someone had decided to ignore the “Do Not Disturb-unless-it’s-a-code-red” and buzzed. Repeatedly.

“Come in!” Jim hollered after the fifth minute of the obnoxious noise blasting through his quarters. Spock walked in, looking completely unperturbed. 

“Captain.” Spock said in lieu of greeting. He stopped at the edge of Jim’s coffee table and stood there. Yeah, Jim thought, he was pissed. 

“Commander,” Jim snapped. “Can I help you?”

“I am here to request two weeks shore leave.” Spock said, his irritation showing through.

“Sure.” Jim responded and grabbed his padd, typing in a passcode and putting Spock on the leave list. “You want the work list or the leave one?”

“The leave list, Captain.” Spock said, tucking his arms behind his back into parade rest. Jim input Spock’s name into the list and picked up his mug. 

“Anything else?” Jim asked into his coffee, craning his neck to look up at the half-Vulcan. 

“I would request your presence at my bonding ceremony in four days time.” Spock responded and Jim spat his boiling coffee out of his nose. Jim slammed the cup down on the coffee table and slapped his palms over his face pretending to cough as his smulket tried to escape his cheek pouches. 

“Captain?’ Spock asked while he stepped forward to hover over Jim. 

“Fine.” Jim said and waved his palm for Spock to continue. Spock’s brows knitted together in what was obvious concern. The half-Vulcan reached out as if to touch Jim’s shoulder but pulled his hand back.

“Are you certain you are well?” Spock asked. _ Seven Spires,  _ Jim thought. Spock smelled delicious with that brilliant brain humming under his skin and the soft waft of his pheromones floating over Jim. 

“Yep.” Jim responded, slowly lowering his hand from his face. “Just surprised. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, sir.” Spock said. He sat down on the couch so close to Jim that their thighs were touching, 

“So,” Jim said, smiling broadly. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“My father had arranged for me to meet with three appropriate candidates in order to determine which would be the most logical choice.” Spock responded, still sitting at what had to be an inappropriate distance for Vulcan. 

“Does Nyota know?” Jim asked, feeling mildly confused and horrified.  _ Jesus _ , Jim thought,  _ this is gonna be a shit show on the bridge.  _

“Yes, Captain.” Spock said. Jim waited for a moment but when Spock didn’t elaborate Jim spoke again. 

“And..?” Jim responded. 

“I intend to present her to my father as my intended and the most logical candidate.” Spock said unable to keep his amusement hidden. _ I’d pay good money to see Sarek’s and T’Pau’s faces when Spock showed up with Lieutenant Uhura on his arm _ , Jim thought as he crushed the last flare of a smothered flicker of want within the back of his mind.  _ Oh wai _ t, Jim realized, he wouldn’t have to. 

“I’d love to come to your bonding ceremony, Spock.” Jim said, not having to fake his smile this time around. “Do you need a best man?”

“Indeed Captain.” Spock said. “That would be your role. Vulcan weddings do not include casual bystanders.”

“Well, I’d better start writing the best man speech.” Jim joked. Spock glared at him briefly before finally standing up and pulling his body heat away from Jim.

“That will not be necessary, sir.” The half-Vulcan said. “I will forward you the proper protocols.”

“No problem, Commander.” Jim assured. “I’ll read them carefully.” 

Spock bobbed his head sharply and Jim thought he was going to leave but he hesitated. Jim could smell Spock’s worry. He nearly jerked back in his seat. Jim probed around the half-Vulcan’s mental shields and quickly found the slight crack that all Vulcan’s had near their bonding cortex.

“What’s up?” Jim asked as he slipped into Spock’s mind and settling into the crack. Jim watched the storm of emotions raging in Spock’s metathalamus. Anger and guilt were the only two Jim was able to identify as a thousand other thoughts and emotions moved at such a speed through Spock’s synapses that Jim was nearly overwhelmed by their ferocity. Nearly.

_ Fuck,  _ Jim thought,  _ I love Vulcan soup.  _

“Nyota and I have filed for extended leave with the admiralty.” Spock explained. “I am certain the request is in your inbox, Captain.” 

“Yeah,” Jim shrugged as his alarm beeped. “Well, I’ll sign it. See you on the bridge, Spock.”

“Captain,” Spock said and turned and walked to the door. Spock’s guilt was so overwhelming that Jim could almost fucking smell it. 

“Spock wait.” Jim called after him. Jim got up from the sofa, watching as Spock stopped and turned around to stand, as stiff as a board. Jim pulled out of Spock mind as he walked up to the half-Vulcan. When he was centimeters from the Vulcan, Jim put his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“That’s absolutely wonderful news and I’m really happy for you guys.” Jim began. “But you’ve also kinda blindsided me right now.” 

“I apologize for startling you, Captain.” Spock said. “Nyota and I have included recommendations for our replacements and I believe Starfleet will be forwarding available candidate for both the position of First Officer.”

Jim just stared at the Vulcan for a moment, studying his big, chocolate brown eyes.  _ Yeah _ , Jim thought,  _ I’m not going to let you get away with this Spock _ . 

“I’m going to miss you, Spock.” Jim said. The half-Vulcan stood, unmoving for a second, and then he grabbed Jim. Spock pulled the half-human into a hug. Jim went rigid in Spock’s arms even as Spock buried his head into Jim’s shoulder so Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s midsection. Spock lifted his right hand and put it on the back of Jim’s neck and Jim rubbed the spot between the half-Vulcan’s shoulder blades. Jim took a deep breath, fully relaxing into Spock’s arms, and inhaled the other man's pheromones. Then he realized Spock had started shaking. 

“Spock, are you ok?” Jim asked. The half-Vulcan shook his head into Jim’s shoulder. 

“Spock come on.” Jim pushed. “Talk to me.”

That’s when Spock pulled away and stepped out of Jim’s embrace. He peered down at Jim with a look that Jim couldn't decipher.

“Captain, I apologize for my loss of emotional control.” Spock said as Jim reached out to find the gap in Spock’s bonding cortex but he found spiralling cracks growing off the gap.  

“You have nothing to apologize for, old friend.” Jim responded. 

With that, Spock made his excuses and left. Jim started panicking. The crack in the half-Vulcan’s mind continued to grow exponentially, spider webbing from his boding contex to his frontal cortex as Spock walked out of Jim’s quarters. It continued to grow as Spock reentered his own quarters, where Jim realized that Lieutenant Uhura was waiting. Jim strained his own abilities to hover around the edges of Spock’s mind as he began to speak with her. Guilt overwhelmed Spock’s mind as he talked to his fiancee and Jim was violently forced from the half-Vulcan’s mind.

* * *

  
Jim was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Spock padded out of their bedroom.

“Morning, love.” Jim said. Spock yawned as he settled down in the oversized, comfy armchair they kept by the table. Spock blinked, looking like a freshly groomed cat even though his grey hair was still messy from sleep. Jim turned on the stove as he sipped his coffee, watching his adorable cat of a husband turn on the massage setting and relax back into the vibrations. 

“Are you making pancakes, ashaya?” Spock- _ or, well, Selek now _ , Jim supposed-asked sounding hopeful.

“Protein syrup.” Jim muttered into his coffee. “You want cank’sa syrup or sugar syrup?”

“We do not have maple?” Selek asked sounding forlorn. 

“Only replicated.” Jim shrugged as he grabbed an anwoa sprout and started eating it. Selek visibly pouted and Jim could feel his disappointment through their bond.

“I got favinit butter from the market with flat root.” Jim said and Selek’s amusement cut through their bond. He roller his eyes at the half-Vulcan as he grabbed the pancake batter.

“And they say Vulcans can’t lie.” He grumbled and Spock laughed. Actually, openly laughed. It was startling when he’d first heard it six months ago, it was startling the day before, and it was still startling now.  _ Is there something in the air on this planet, _ Jim thought,  _ or what? _ But it didn’t seem to affect any of the other Vulcans.  _ Of the still living Vulcans,  _ he reminded himself and suddenly felt sick. He’d have to ask his younger self. 

“Isn’t Baby-Me rolling in tomorrow?” Jim asked. Selek pulled his comm from the pocket of his pink bathrobe and checked it. Jim stirred up the batter, put three pans onto the stove and started pouring the batter from the gallon jug to fill the pans. 

“He has already arrived.” Spock announced. 

“Hmmm.” Jim hummed softly, “Does..he know Nakia?”

“I do not know.” He responded.

“Qua?”  _ Whom _ ? A feminine voice called out from behind Jim in Zatki. “Te connais qua?”  _ Does this one know whom? _

“Jim Kirk.” Selek responded to the slight, pale haired, full blooded Anzat female as she walked up to Jim.

“Nyn. Te ny jet connais ici.”  _ No. I do not know that one.  _ Nakia said before flicking her wrist toward the pans and asking Selek. “Commet te ande vuls?”  _ How can I help this one? _

“Can you cut the Kala fruit and the flat root?” Jim responded in Standard. Selek projected confusion at Jim through their bond. 

- _ We invited her to be our guest so she has to provide food-  _ Jim explained. 

- _ She has not provided nutrients- _

_ -Kenia is fast and loose if you aren’t a traditionalist- _

_ -Ahh.-  _ Selek responded - _ I can accept that as long as I do not become soup,  _ _ petakov-ashaya- _

“Ect vuls metta al carvous?”  _ Where do those two put the knives?  _ Nakia asked. Jim opened the cabinet above the stove so she could grab a cutting knife. 

- _ Jim?-  _ Spock asked. 

- _ Hmm?- _

_ -Is that why have you always cooked for me, ashaya?- _

_ -I haven’t always cooked for you.-  _ Jim reminded Selek. _ -You cook when I’m sick or injured- _

_ -Answer the question, ashaya.- _

_ -Fine. Yes- _

_ ` _ ”These ones will be flying tonight, yes?” Nakia asked in standard.

“Yes.” Spock answered affirmatively. 

“That one can still give this one seats?” The platinum blond haired woman asked as she pointed at Spock with her knife. Jim took a closer look at Nakia’s hair as she bent her head to return to cutting the fruit. Beneath the blond was a layer of bluish black so faded that it was barely visible to the naked eye. She must have spent some time on low radiation planet within the last decade. 

_ Andor? _ Jim wondered. 

- _ Unlikely- _ Spock responded.- _ Umbara would be a more logical choice.- _

- _ Depends on who you know.- _

- _ There are _ _ less immigrations controls _ _ outside of Federation, Klingon and Romulan territory. - _ Selek responded. 

- _ Doesn’t mean Umbara love.- _

- _ Umbara,-  _ Selek responded, clearly entering the mental state that Jim recognized from when Spock had used to teach. - _ While highly isolated and highly isolationist, Umbara would be an ideal place for an ageless being to disappear as- due to both the reliance on scientific technology and Umbara’s caste system-Nakia’s skills would not only be highly valued but Anzati personality  _ quirks  _ would be more accepted- _

“Does this one’s husband have a comm system?” Jim asked Nakia, hoping to learn something to boost his argument.

“If this one’s husband used the comm, this one would not need these two’s help.” Nakia said flatly.

_ -I believe I am in the right, husband- _

_ -Millions of billions of planets, baby- _

“That one believes in the Lord of Caradhras?” Spock asked Nakia, concealing his knowledge of Zatki. 

“Yes.” Nakia responded absolutely hacking at the flat root with the knife. Jim glanced at his mate, sensing the change in Spock and wondering what he was up to. 

“Did that one believe the moon, T’Cakata, to be his home?”

“This one does know nor care.” Nakia said back, her voice showing a hint of displeasure.

Spock pulled his comm from his pocket and types a quick message while Jim flipped the pancakes onto a plate. The comm dinged.

“Jim Kirk will join us.” Spock announced. 

“Who  _ is _ that one?” Nakia asked.

“A youngling in need of a good hunt.” Jim told her.

“This one cannot play trainer.” Nakia commented, her face taking on a disgruntled look as she spoke.

“That one will not have need to.” Spock explained. “The young one is well trained.” 

“It will be no proper hunt for that one.” Jim interjected. “He’ll come along with the scientists.”

“Ly  _ Jim Kirk  _ n’y pat moltesia mai.”  _ Your Jim Kirk should not disturb me.  _ Nakia told him.  _ “ _ E n’a pat par a fyant même Jim Kirk set yun Veneur.”  _ This one does not have the patience for a young one even if Jim Kirk is a hunter.   _

Jim flinched at that. He knew that at one hundred and twenty three there was no way he would’ve met Nakia’s definition of a hunter. But then again, he’d only been a Lieutenant at the time and from what Spock had shown him Jim had had a pretty rough life. Still.

“Si.” Jim nodded his head in agreement. 

Nakia grunted but Jim doubted she’d believe anything until she saw it. Jim uncapped the syrup bottle and began to pour the brown, mossassus over the pancakes. 

Spock’s comm started to beep wildly in alarm. 

“My love?” Jim asked. “What’s happened?”

“A reminder.” Spock responded. “The council has a meeting this morning.”

“Enyirok la vogaye?”  _ “About the expedition?”  _ Nakia asked Jim.

“Nyn.” Spock responded. “Una natire ta Starfleet arrik a hier.”  _ No. A Starfleet ship arrived last night. _

Nakia stiffened, eyes wide in shock and horror at Spock’s use of the Hunter’s Tongue. 

“The young one serves aboard.” Jim told her as he carried the plates of pancakes to the table. 

  
  



	2. The Old Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council meeting ended at noon, something Selek was unbelievably grateful for. There was much to be done before the expedition to T’Cakata began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love unreliable narrators and no one in this story has any idea what the fuck is actually going on yet.   
>  kmals (form of poetry similar to a sonnet)  
> h'au-mythological seductress demon  
> Kir-Shara (sacred artifact)

The Council meeting ended at noon, something Selek was unbelievably grateful for. There was much to be done before the expedition to T’Cakata began. The first of which was retrieving the Little Captain from his position at his counterpart’s side. Jim was standing next to Lieutenant Uhura in his formal uniform. She had her arm linked within his counterpart’s elbow. 

Spock was speaking his hushed tones with their father. But that was not what was odd about the scene. What was odd was the Lieutenant’s attire.

As he drew closer, Selek could hear Sarek and Spock’s voices raise in anger and volume. The Little Captain appeared to be listening intently while Lieutenant Uhura looked increasingly uncomfortable. She had a good reason to be, Selek determined, as he made sense of the conversation. A few of the other Vulcans loitering about the council hall had stopped and listened. 

“Gentlemen.” Selek announced his presence loudly. “Lieutenant. Little Captain.”

“T'nar pak sorat y'rani  Selek.” Jim chirped in perfect Vulcan as he raised the ta’al. The two male Vulcans and Lieutenant Uhura looked at him with varying degrees of surprise. 

“How are you my old friend?” Selek asked Jim, ignoring the other three. Jim strode over to meet him, walking 0.75 meters away from the three. 

“Much better now that you’re here.”  Jim said as his face absolutely glowed with happiness. “What about you Selek? How’s the old ball and chain treating you?”

“Captain?” Spock’s voice cut across Selek’s response.

“We’re on leave, Spock.” Jim called over his shoulder, not even turning to face his first officer. “Call me, Jim.”

Selek looked at his counterpart and knew enough of himself to see the pain in the young Vulcan’s mask that slid onto the younglings features. 

“You speak Vulcan, Captain?” Lieutenant Uhura spoke after her lover, sounding as confused as Spock likely was. 

“Yep.” Jim said as he looked back at her. “If you’ll excuse me, Ambassador, Spock, Uhura.”

And with that the two half humans left the three to their business. Selek allowed himself to enjoy his illogical non-victory. To see one’s mate or intended choose one’s company over that of other males was pleasing, even if said mate was simply another incarnation of one’s own ashaya. He felt his Jim’s amusement along their bond. 

“How are you though?” Jim asked, voice becoming concerned. 

“I am much improved since we last met.” Selek explained. “Having my bondmate returned to me has done wonders for my health.”

Jim snorted and guffawed as the exited the council building. 

“I’ll make sure to recommend it to Spock.” Jim laughed which peaked Selek’s curiosity.

“Does my counterpart seek a bondmate?” He asked, which immediately caused Jim to sober and his nose to twitch. 

“Yl derise sin peyite am.”  _ He’s keeping his chosen one.” _ Jim all but spat in Zatki.  _ Ah,  _ Selek thought,  _ that would explain her choice of robes in the red and orange of the S’chn.  _

“Thus you were subjected to one of my counterpart’s and our father’s more public disagreements.” Selek commented neutrally. Jim nodded his head, his eyes becoming pools of grief. Selek unlocked his speeder and Jim entered it silently. Selek walked around the other side and got into the driver’s side. 

“I bought sandwiches.” Selek announced as he started the engine, gesturing to the ice box at Jim’s feet. The Anzati hybrid opened it up and chose one of the roast beef one to begin. 

“Sarek disapproves.” Selek spoke, mostly to himself. His father had, to the surprise of everyone involved, had taken an immediate liking to his bond mate that had barely been tempered by the revaluation of his heritage. 

“She’s illogical when there’s breeding to be done.” Jim mocked, mimicking Sarek’s baritone exactly. 

“But you are not.” Selek reminded him gently, which caused the young man to choke on his sandwich. Selek turned onto the lane that passed his cottage. 

“Excuse me?” Jim asked as he regained his breath. 

“My father considered your counterpart to be an excellent mate.” Selek explained matter of factly. “One might even say Sarek loved both him and our adopted children to a level where I was concerned he considered the three  _ his. _ ”

“That’s...weird, Spock.” Jim responded. “Is that why this Sarek hasn’t met other me yet?”

“He appreciates my mate’s efforts in ensuring the Vulcan people’s continues safety and has expressed a desire for an introduction.” Selek explained. “But I, woefully, have not yet had the time to arrange a meeting.” 

“Yuck.” Jim responded. 

“Oh, come now.” Selek took a moment to tease the young Anzat. “With the minimal aging your people experience one would think that the attentions of a respected elder would be welcomed.”

Jim just glared at him with the exasperation his big, heavily lidded blue eyes telling Selek exactly what the Captain thought of that statement.

“And who exactly does he think other me is?” Jim asked with his hypnotic eyes still fixed on Selek’s face. 

“He believes that James Miramee is a recently retired Section 31 specialist who was generous enough with his time to aid the newly formed Vulcan Securities Council in developing a planetary defense system.” Selek responded, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him. 

“Three guesses as to who backed up that story,” Jim quipped sarcastically. “And the first two don’t count.”

“Logical,” Selek responded. “Admiral  _ Archer  _ was very generous in allowing Jim to obtain the proper certifications and identifying documents that enabled him to begin his new life here.” 

Jim choked violently on the last bite of his sandwich which caused his face to turn a bright red and the pouches in his cheeks to bulge as his smulket tried to escape. Jim’s gagging and wheezing lasted exactly 7.3 minutes. After that time period, Jim pulled another sandwich from the bag and ate in silence for 2.1 minutes, then, as Selek would have predicted, he began to talk. 

“Spock’s leaving the Enterprise.” Jim said. “Uhura too. They’ve left me  _ recommendations  _ for who’s going to take their jobs and they’re off to have little quarter Vulcan babies.” 

“Indeed.” Selek responded. 

“You know, I wish you’d never shown me you and him.” Jim said. “I’ve known that Spock and I weren’t...you know...That he wouldn’t ever consider it but I just wish I’d never seen what we could have been.”

“I am afraid that even if I had not melded with you, Jim,” Selek said. “That the arrival of my mate would have made the revelation unavoidable.”

“Spock.” Jim said back, voice curdling in sorrow. “I still wouldn’t have  _ known.  _ And I know that’s not fair for me to say because you were doing what you had to do. And, hell, who am I to him?” 

“You have been and always will be his friend, Little Captain.” Spock responded. 

“Yeah,” Jim grumbled through a bite of his sandwich. “It’ll still be a massive loss though. Communications, Science and First Officer’s all in one go? It’s a miracle I don’t have an inquest breathing down my neck. Spires, what a mess.”

“I would not advise you to put aside your feelings.” Selek said as Jim polished off his second sandwich in two large bites. “That would be extremely unwise.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Jim asked with a snort, crumpling the paper wrapping in his palms. “Stand up when T’Pau says ‘ _ speak now or forever hold your peace’ _ ?” 

“I doubt Sarek will allow things to proceed.” Selek responded. “He has been quite insistent on making Spock a political match.” 

“Why?” Jim asked, opening another sandwich.

“His position has become quite  _ fragile  _ with the induction of several knew housed into the High Council.” Selek explained as the speeder finally approached the VSA loading dock.

“Sucks.” Jim responded, uninterest in the interplanetary shifts of political power in only the was an Anzati could be. “Who’s he trying to pawn Spock off onto then?”

“A daughter of one of the recently elevated houses.” Spock responded, watching as the dock grew ever closer, glinting in the harsh afternoon light. “The sister of the Matriarch of the Tia’mak but I fear she is as unlikely to accept Spock as Spock is to accept her.” 

“The young woman in the yellow robes that was glaring daggers at Sarek?” Jim asked. 

“No,” Selek responded. “I believe that may have been her sister but I did not notice such a woman in the hall.” 

Selek drove the speeder into the last available parking spot, which just so happened to be the one farthest from the dock. 

“She is quite fond of my James.” Spock told the Little Captain. “Perhaps I ought to make an introduction.” 

“Don’t think we’ll have time.” Jim said as he tucked his sandwich into his pocket and hopped out of the car door. Selek followed him, locking the speeder as he did so. As the two men walked toward the dock, Selek checked his comm, noting he has several messages from not only his father but also several other council members, all referencing Jim. 

_ Yes,  _ the old half-Vulcan thought,  _ he highly doubted that marriage would be allowed. _

* * *

The VSA team was made up of eight Vulcans, an Andorian and three humans.  _ A human and a vulcan were missing _ , Stonn noted dispassionately. He knew 81.8% of the expedition to T’Cakata and thus firmly believed he knew what to expect from the journey.

And that was success. 

He could confirm that every individual boarding his ship was either highly qualified or was being vouched for by someone who was highly qualified. Stonn surveyed the men and women as they bustled about the dock, moving equipment and supplies into his ship. 

T’Pring and Dr. Miramee were both harping orders to others as the hurried into his cockpit. 

“How’s the engines?” Dr. Miramee asked, clapping Stonn on the shoulder as he did so.

“They are functioning at optimum levels.” Stonn responded. “I assume there will be no more delays before departure, Doctor?”

“Oh, you must call me James.” Dr. Miramee said for the thirty-second time. “But no. If Selek gets here on time, we should be good to go.”

“It is unlikely he will be tardy.” T’Pring commenting, sitting down in Stonn’s co-pilot seat as she did so.  _ Ever elegant,  _ Stonn thought. “The High Council meeting ended 32.8 minutes early, if my sister is to be believed.”

_ Ever untouchable.  _

“Excellent.” Dr. Miramee clapped his palms together with a loud smack. “Excellent. Well it looks like we might make it out of here early then, my dear gentle-Vulcans.”

“A logical assumption.” T’Pring responded to the irritating human. 

“I’ll start getting the specimen containers taped down.” Dr. Miramee said, finally leaving Stonn’s cockpit. “Can you set up the transmitter for Ion Data, T’Pring?”

“I am doing to now.” T”pring responded. It was admirable how she was able to tolerate the meddling Doctor. 

“He is most excitable.” Stonn said as he watched the beautiful woman linking a comm channel to his Ion sensor.   

“Indeed.” T’Pring responded, not looking up from her consul at Stonn. 

“It is quite odd that an elder such as Selek found him a suitable mate.” Stonn continued. “It would be logical to assume he would be better matched with a more youthful partner.”

“I would not say that in front of Selek, Captain.” T’Pring responded. “It is logical to assume he will take great offense.”

“As much offense as what he offered you by refusing your suit?” Stonn inquired, seizing the opportunity. “That decision was most illogical.”

T’Pring’s glossy head snapped up from where it had been bent over the consol. Her violet eyes burned into Stonn’s, wild in their beauty.  

“It is you who offers offense, Captain.” T’Pring said, voice filled with venom. “Do not speak on what does not concern you.”

“I am afraid it does concern me, T’sai.” Stonn responded, taken aback by his ashaya’s sudden spurt of rage. 

“Do tell.” T’Pring said, bending her long, slender neck back to her consol. 

“It concerns your future, T’sai.” Stonn explained. “And that, along with your continued contentment will always concern me.” 

He saw T’Pring’s shoulders stiffen from where she was bent, reading his Ion records. It was logical to assume she would be highly offended by Selek’s conduct and unwilling to consider another suitor at the time. 

“I would see you bonded to one who would cherish you, T’Sai.” Stonn pressed his advantage. “Not one who would simply use you for your bloodline.”

Stonn heard a large box being dragged into the Starship and the murmur of the human woman’s voice. He looked over his shoulder to see her silver ponytail bend down as she lowered the crate to the floor, laughing at something her Andorian compatriots had said.

_ Stonn looked back at T’Pring, only to find that her dark head was still bent to the consol. The  tight braid in which she wore her hair exposed her sharp cheekbones and almond eyes. If he had any talent for poetry he would write  kmal s  _ describing how the thin bridge of her nose arched down into the handsome curved beak of her nose.  _ Oh,  _ Stonn thought,  _ he would write of experiencing the great capacity that his  _ _ dark hu'a’s _ _ wide nostrils implied. _

The consol which T’Pring’s slender neck was bent over, beeped, loudly. 

“This reading is abnormal.” T’Pring stated. “Why was it not included in your last report?”

“You have read my data?” Stonn asked. “What conclusions have you drawn from it?”

“Other than your obvious incompetence?” T’Pring snapped back as she stood to tower over him, loose shirt doing little to highlight the soft curve of her breasts. Without another word she stormed out of the cockpit, past the pale haired human woman and the andorian only to be stopped by a Vulcan elder whom Stonn did not recognize.

They seemed to exchange a few words before she left the Starship. 

Stonn watched the elder closely. He was well dressed in an ornate black and purple robe with golden lettering on a sleeve that caught the sun when he turned to speak to a male in a Starfleet Uniform. 

“Selek!” Came a shout from outside the cargo doors. Dr. Miramee rushed through the doors, coming out of the blinding light in a blur. “Have you seen this?”

He was brandishing a pad at the Vulcan elder, with T’Pring following him, like some kind of loyal sehlat.  _ She, certainly, could not be foolish enough to continue a pursuit of the Council Member _ , Stonn thought,  _ T’Pring was a creature of logic. _

Dr. Miramee gave Selek the pad and looked as if he was about to begin a tirade when he apparently noticed the Starfleet officer who had accompanied the elder. The Doctor seemed to gawk at the young man as if hypnotized for a moment. The officer stepped forward, so that his back was turned to Stonn and extended his hand in greeting. The two humans seemed to smile at each other, heads tilted in identical fashion before Selek seemed to introduce the Officer to T’Pring.

Stonn stood up from his seat and walked out of the cockpit. He weaved his way through the boxes, ducking around the human woman and her andorian. 

“Greetings.” Stonn said in Standard. “I am the Captain of the Kir-Shara."

T'nar pak sorat y'rani.” The Officer said in reply, his large, heavily lidded eyes turning to sear Stonn to the very core of his being. “I am James Kirk.”

“I am Stonn.” 

  
  
 

__   
  


__   
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So, as with "On Orion's Belt" this story is getting typed up because I'm cleaning out old notebooks that I've been lugging around for a year or two now. It comes from one of the more recent entries, again, like with "On Orion's Belt" has an outline set up.  
> The Anzat are a species from Star Wars. Now look, I'm a Trekkie. I was raised a Star Trek fan and I'll probably die a Star Trek fan but one thing I can acknowledge is that Star Wars: Legends has some incredibly diverse and iconic species. I personally believe that Star Wars has such a plethora of iconic species because of the high quality comics that Marvel produced for Lucas Films in direct contrast to Star Trek which was-and still is-a series that is heavily grounded in it's movies and TV shows which limits the kind of creatures they can produce (to an extent). 
> 
> So, last year, when I was doped up on painkillers and reading through Wookiepedia as I sometimes do, I decided to write the outlines of stories that would feature either Jim Kirk as a member of a Star Wars species or heavily feature said species within the Star Trek universe. This was one of the first one's I wrote and is probably my favorite. 
> 
> The Anzat were terrifying in the Dark Times: Blue Harvest story arc and they stuck in my brain in the same way Twi'lek's and Togruta did. Anzati are the Star Wars version of vampires. They can live for over 900 hundred years, they drink the brains/life force/force sensitive of other beings, they're telepathic, and as adults they're nomadic. While they are not the most well known Star Wars species; this story is the one I had the most written for and therefore decided to publish first.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! 
> 
> PS. Thank you for 1,000 hits for "On Orion's Belt!" It means a lot! But unfortunately I'm probably gonna have to slow down my posting schedule as Real Life is getting busy.   
> Thank You!


End file.
